


Orders

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very difficult to reprimand Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/25102743796/how-am-i-supposed-to-deal-with-this-fury-snaps).

“How am I supposed to deal with this?” Fury snaps, even as Steve’s fingers pluck open the buttons of his shirt one by one. “You are supposed to be a team. You’re all amateurs.”

“You knew that when you recruited us,” Steve points out, but he’s distracted. Specifically, he is distracted by placing his mouth onto Fury’s exposed skin, a faint nuzzle of his lips that is enough to make Fury restrain a shiver. “In fact, I think that’s why you recruited us.”

Fury’s hand curls around Steve’s broad shoulders so that he can slip his fingers into Steve’s blond hair, nail scratching gently against his scalp as he encourages him to carry on with what he had been doing.

“That’s not the point. You destroyed a building. Several buildings.”

“Technically,” Steve murmurs, starting his point with a light nip of his teeth against Fury’s collar-bone, “the robot destroyed the buildings. We were just in the way.”

He pushes Fury’s shirt from his shoulders, and Fury wonders - not for the first time - how he ended up getting this lucky. It might well be that he used up all his bad luck in his youth, when he lost his eye and everything else he gave a damn about. In the present, that means that he gets to have Captain America himself falling down to his knees for him.

Steve drops with the material from Fury’s shirt, leaving his head level with some very interesting places - places that he does of course ignore, since beneath the blond hair and blue eyes he’s far crueller than anyone could anticipate. He knows how to make Fury wait.

They are both soldiers, and in recent years Steve has found himself a spy as well. There’s a lot of damage that they can take, but when they’re alone like this Steve is gentle with him, only brushing with hands that could bruise.

Steve opens Fury’s trousers and peels them down past his knees along with his underwear. A long, tense breath leaves Fury’s chest. There is a thousand things wrong with allowing this to happen - it’s been wrong from the start, from that first moment that Fury had thrown caution to the win and kissed Steve, messy and sloppy in his haste. Steve is a hero, his hero. Seems like this kind of conduct is against the rules.

Fury would know. He wrote the damn rule book.

It’s hard to feel like he’s taking advantage when Steve nuzzles against his hard cock, his lips wet and soft before they part and take the tip of Fury inside. Fury grits his teeth and his breathing stops. Steve’s tongue lathes over his flesh, firm yet inexperienced. With all that he’s been through, sometimes it’s difficult to remember that Steve is still new at this, still working out what works and what doesn’t.

New or not, his mouth feels amazing. A groan rumbles from Fury’s chest and he strokes his fingers through Steve’s hair, trying to murmur encouragement. At this point, Fury will say anything it takes to get Steve to keep doing what he’s doing. Fury has withstood torture and interrogation that most men have nightmares about. Steve is the one person that could break him.

By the time Steve takes him further into his mouth, his hand fisted at the base of Fury’s cock to stimulate what he can’t swallow, Fury can feel himself losing it. He rests his head back against the wall, but he can only go a couple of second before he needs to look down once more to take in the sight of his dark cock sliding beneath Steve’s lips. Steve’s brow is furrowed in concentration as he works Fury’s dick, his head bobbing back and forth. Fury wants to remember this until the day he fucking dies.

Steve swallows around him and that’s all it takes for Fury to lose it, swearing in the lead-up before his thoughts white-out and he can only groan, hunched over Steve’s form as he spills into his mouth without a word. Steve’s hands hold his hips in place, supernaturally strong, as Fury spurts and his muscles twitch in sweet delight.

Steve pulls back from him and looks up as he swallows, his eyes glinting with a smug knowledge that is far from innocent. Fury might be taking advantage here, and he might be in the wrong. With Steve looking up at him like that, it’s really hard to give a damn.


End file.
